Life's Not Fair
by jonas4life94
Summary: Camp Rock never happened. Mitchie is the only girl in her high school that doesn't love Connect 3. So when she gets tickets to a concert for her birthday, what will happen? Smitchie, Naitlyn, either Jella or Jess. Rated T just in case!
1. Happy Birthday!

* * *

**Ok, this is my first CampRock story, so read and review!**

* * *

It wasn't fair. I love music. Everything about it draws me in. The notes, softly strummed on a guitar, or fingers pressing down on piano keys. The rhythm, beat, dynamics. But the thing I love most about music is the lyrics. It didn't matter if the band was horrible. If their lyrics were real, and true and not some over-processed junk, then nothing else matters. I love music, and would to anything to have the life that Shane Grey lives. But he goes around yelling at people if his water isn't perfectly chilled, or his hair and make up isn't done just right. Such a jerk.

"Happy Birthday Mitchie!" My parents stood at the bottom of the stairs, grinning, as the enveloped me in a hug. "Here, you can open one present before you go to school." My mom said. I grabbed the smallest one, it looked like a CD. Maybe it was that new Connect Three CD I'd secretly been wanting. Just because Shane was a jerk didn't mean that I couldn't listen to it. He wasn't the only member of the band, no matter how much he thought he was. I ripped the pink paper apart and inside was the CD, along with two front row seat tickets to their show tonight. I didn't even know they were coming here! I mean, I live in Avon, Connecticut. It's not exactly the biggest town in the world.

"The tickets are for you and Caitlyn." My dad said. "Omigosh, Thanks!" I gave them one more hug, and then ran upstairs to get dressed. I looked into my closet and changed into a purple Hollister V-neck shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I threw on my black and white Converse low tops, and went over to my vanity table. I straightened my already almost straight hair and parted my bangs to the side. I swiped some light purple eyeliner and mascara on. Then looking in the mirror, I sighed. Something was missing. I took some black and silver bangles off my desk and slid them onto my arm. I grabbed my enV cell phone, lip gloss, and wallet off my night stand, threw them into my Vera Bradley blue and brown messenger bag and ran out of my room.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" I yelled as I searched for my black hoodie. "Bye honey!" They yelled as I sprinted out the door. I ran halfway down the block to my bus stop. When I finally got there, my best friend Caitlyn was waiting for me.

"Happy birthday!" She squealed as she hugged me. "So, have you opened any presents yet?" She asked excitedly. She was wearing a pink Abercrombie tank top, and jeans. Her curly honey blonde hair bounced as she waited anxiously for my reply. "Ya, I got the new Connect Three CD, and oh, not really anything else, except for, oh, I don't know TWO FRONT ROW SEAT TICKETS FOR THEIR CONCERT TONIGHT!?" Caitlyn is a big Connect Three fan, so I knew she would love this. Her room is covered in posters, and she is completely in love with them. All of them. She knows everything about them. Favorite colors, birthdays, even what shampoo they use. "WHAT?? Omigosh Mitchie, please tell me one of those tickets is for me!" She begged. "Well, of course, who else would I give it to, Tess?"

Tess was the resident mean girl at our high school. She was gorgeous, with big blue eyes, and long blonde hair she tossed around in people's faces every chance she got. She was captain of the Dance team, and was completely in love with Shane. "Mitchie, I love you!!" Caitlyn was almost crying she was so happy. We boarded the bus and sat down in the back. Caitlyn was jabbering on about how we needed to find outfits, when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Um, excuse me, losers? You're in my seat." It was the blue eyed devil herself. "Oh, Get a life, Tess." Caitlyn looked at Tess as if she was a bug on her shoe. "So, Mitchie, can you believe we've got FRONT ROW SEATS to the CONNECT THREE concert tonight?" I knew she was trying to make Tess jealous, so I played along. "I know, right up next to the stage! And Shane Grey is just soooooo hot!" I giggled. "Wh-what?" Tess stammered. "Even I couldn't get front row seats!" she wailed. "Sorry, Tess, we'll try to get you an autograph...NOT!" Caitlyn smirked. She hates Tess. Tess, on the verge of tears, said "Whatever, losers!" and turned back to her clones. I smiled, knowing how jealous all the girls in school would be. The girls at my school are hard core fans. And here was I, the only one not completely obsessed, with front row seats? Life just wasn't fair.


	2. Brat

* * *

**Hey guys! OK, here is Chapter two. Please review and let me know if it's any good. I'm thinking about doing Caitlyn/Jason, but I'm not sure. I kinda want Nate to be all mine! LOL! KK, enjoy! Also, I think that Cait is a little out if character in this, because her outfit is all pink and stuff, soooooooo, but oh well! Oh ya I forgot to mention that it was Mitchie's 17th birthday in the last chapter, so she can drive. Caitlyn is 17 also. Shane is 19, Nate is 15, and Jason is 21. Mitchie and Caitlyn are in there junior year.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or any of its characters! Sad, isn't it?**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie! Hurry up!" Caitlyn screamed at me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs so she wouldn't kill me.

"I don't know what to where!" I complained. "Not that I care. Because I don't like Connect 3."

"Sure you don't!" She said sarcastically. "You are so totally in love with Shane Grey."

"EW!! NO!! NO NO NO NO!!" Ok, so maybe I overreacted a little, but ew. Shane Grey is a jerk. He's living my dream and he's just throwing it away!

"Ok, Ok, you don't like him! Lets just go get you in a good outfit!"

I knew Cait didn't believe me, but what could I do? I let her drag me upstairs. We spent what seemed like hours, choosing outfits. My room had been perfectly clean before Caitlyn attacked my closet. Oh, well. Finally, we decided on our outfits. For Caity, a flowered dress with spaghetti straps, and pink sandals with flowers on them. She also had a small white purse. For me, turquoise skinny jeans with an off the shoulder green top. Plus, green platform Havaianas, turquoise earrings, and a white purse. A little turquoise eyeliner and black mascara and I was good to go. We were ready with ten minutes to spare. I grabbed my cell phone, lip gloss, iPod, and of course, my camera and threw it all in my big purse. Caitlyn had to go home, so I told her I meet at my house in 15 minutes. I'm taking a walk. I need to clear my head.

**Shane's POV**

"Finally! We're off the damn bus!" Nate shot me a look. Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have said that so loud. The press may hear and then what would happen? They'd call me a jerk. Oh, wait! They've already done that!

I didn't want this reputation. But all these people kept telling me what to do.

_"Change your look, its not kid friendly." _

_"Your music isn't poppy enough, play ours instead!"_

And finally, one day I just snapped.

_"So boys, I was thinking we change up your sound make it a little more poppish, appeal to younger audiences."_

_"Completely change everything about it, you mean." I muttered under my breath._

_ Nate gave me a look that said Shut up, Shane!_

_"And we're gonna have to add more singers, a girl maybe, don't want to seem sexist..." Our producer trailed off, thinking off all the ways he could change our band, and mold it into a product, something he could sell. _

_"More singers! NO WAY! Nate, Jason and I started this band with just the three of us, and we're gonna keep it that way!"_

_"But Shane, if its better for the band..." Our producer looked scared. None of us had ever disagreed with him before. _

_"It's not better for us! It's better for you! You turning us into something we're not!" I stood up, spilling my latte all over the table._

_"Dude, chill. Just sit down and we'll talk it all out." Nate soothed._

_"Talk it out? Nate, we've tried. And that hasn't done us any good! I'm so done with just talking this out." And with that I exited the room.__  
_

"Shane? Shane? SHANE!" Nate waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay?" He sounded upset.

"Ya, fine. Why?"

"Shane, you've got to stop this. I'm not happy about them trying to change us either. But being like this, like, well, er-"

"Just say it. Like a jerk. Everyone else does, so why not you guys too?" I knew I was being a brat but whatever.

"Shane-"

"Look, I don't like this, and I know that you think we can sit down and talk this out. I know that talking isn't going to work. And I'm not like you and Jason. I can't just act like we're not being changed into people we're not! There turning us into products, Nate. I can't pretend that every things alright when it's not! I'm sorry, Nate, but I can't." I walked away, leaving Nate standing there, stunned. "I'm going for a walk!"

"Be back in 15 minutes!" Our producer yelled after me. _They probably don't even care if I don't come back._

* * *

**Ok, please review, and I'll put up the next chapter!!  
**


	3. Tess, Mitchie, And Shane!

**Hey guys! Ok, here is chapter three. Please Review! The blondie stuff is a joke from Breaking Dawn, with Jacob and Rosalie, if you didn't get that!  
**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Camp Rock. I own Demi Lovato's Believe in Me too. (If you can't tell that was sarcastic. I don't own either) :)**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

_"I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see, I just wanna believe in me" _

I stopped singing the second I heard her calling my name.

"Mitchie! Hey girly!" It was Tess. "We haven't talked in ages!"

I just stared at her. She's made fun of me since third grade, and now we're best friends? She wants something. She has too.

"Hey Tess. What's up?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing! I was just in the neighborhood..." Yeah right. Like Tess Tyler would ever be caught in my neighborhood without a reason. Especially at a park, with me, sitting on the swings. My neighborhood is nice. It really is. But it's not up to Tess' standards, no mansions.

"...And I was thinking that since you have those front row tickets to Connect 3, maybe we could grab a coffee and then head over to the concert."

_Bingo._ She wanted to come to the concert.

"Sorry Tess, but I already invited Caitlyn."

"Oh, who needs her?" She asked snottily.

"Um, Tess? She's my best friend."

"Oh! Right! Of Course!" Now she was upset. "Mitchie, I'll make this simple for you. If you invite me to go to the concert with you, you can sit with me at lunch. At the Popular table."

_What?_ She honestly expected me to ditch Caitlyn so that I could go sit with her at lunch? Well, she was wrong!

"Um, Tess, that sounds, er, nice? and all, but Catilyn and I are gonna go together. I'm sorry." _Not. _

"Fine! Whatever Mitchie. Gosh, You are such a loser. I don't see why you're even bothering with going to the concert! It's not like Shane Grey would like you! I mean, hello? Look at you, Mitchie! LOSER!"

She pranced off smirking. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

"She's just jealous" I whispered to myself. "Jealous because I got front row seats." I sat on the swing for ten more minutes singing the words to the song I had written earlier.

_"The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down_

_Not today "_

I looked at my watch and cursed. I had five minutes to get home before Caitlyn. I got up and ran the three blocks to my house.

**Shane's POV**

I was walking along a street when I saw a playground. I thought about going over to the swings, but there was a girl sitting on one of them. A very pretty girl, I realized. And she was singing! I crouched down in the bushes and listened to her soft, pure voice. Suddenly she stopped. I leaned forward to see why and saw a blonde haired girl walking toward her. I looked at the blonde haired girl's t-shirt and grimaced. it was a Connect Three shirt. She also wore a teeny jean mini skirt, and a gold bracelet. Ugh. The other girl's outfit was much more appealing, not as skanky. Her turquoise skinny jeans were new, not something I saw everyday. And her off the shoulder top was cute but not too revealing. _Wait, why am I thinking about this girl's outfit? _

"Mitchie! Hey girly!" The blonde haired girl called out to her. She sounded very fake. "We haven't talked in ages!"

_Mitchie...Hmmm, unusual name. Probably short for something. Michelle or something like that. _

Mitchie looked surprised. " Uh, Hey Tess. What's up?"

"Nothing! I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. We so need to catch up..." She was lying, I could tell. "...And I was thinking that since you have those front row tickets to Connect 3, maybe we could grab a coffee and then head over to the concert." The Blonde girl was obviously not friends with Mitchie.

_Front row Connect 3 concert tickets? _ I thought. _Why do I care if this girl, Mitchie, has tickets? She's probably another crazed fan._

"Oh. Um, Sorry Tess, but I already invited Caitlyn."

"Ugh, who needs her?" Blondie asked.

"Um, Tess? She's my best friend." Mitchie looked disgusted.

"Oh! Right! Of Course!" Now Blondie was upset. "Mitchie, I'll make this simple for you. If you invite me to go to the concert with you, you can sit with me at lunch. At the Popular table."

_Seriously?? _ I'd seen movies like this, where the blonde haired, blued eyed girl was a cheerleader and "owned the school", but seriously? Who did this chick think she was? The "popular table"?? _They actually do that in real life?_

"Um, Tess, that sounds, er, nice? and all, but Catilyn and I are gonna go together. I'm sorry." Mitchie was upset now.

Tess looked furious. "Fine! Whatever Mitchie. Gosh, You are such a loser. I don't see why you're even bothering with going to the concert! It's not like Shane Grey would like you! I mean, hello? Look at you, Mitchie! LOSER!" Then Tess pranced away looking proud of herself. Mitchie look as if she was going to cry.

"She's just jealous" She whispered. "Jealous because I got front row seats." _And because you're ten times prettier than she'll ever be. _I thought._ Wait, what? Did I really just think that? Yes, she was pretty, but I'm Shane Grey! I don't care about girl's feelings! I just use them! What is wrong with me? _Then Mitchie started to sing the same song she had started to sing earlier.

_"The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down_

_Not today "_

She had the most beautiful voice. She looked at her watch and swore. She got up slowly and started to run. I watched until I couldn't see her again. I felt so bad. That Tess girl was a bitch. And if she was mad that Mitchie had front row tickets, she would be furious if Mitchie got to meet me right? Just then a plan started to form in my head.

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello?" It was Nate and Jason.

"Where are you? The shows starts in an hour!"

"Um, What? Oh, right the show! I'll be there soon! But can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Nate sounded suspicious.

"Ok, so I need you to..."

* * *

OOOO! Cliffy!! Please Please review! Next chapter will have some Nate and Jason POV, along with Shane and maybe Mitchie! Also please please read and review Forgotten, it's a Nate/OC. The girl's name is Emi (kinda like emma, emi?? lol)


	4. I don't Get it

NATE"S POV

"Who are you and what have you done with Shane Grey?" I asked.

"What do you mean Nate? That is Shane! Are you ok, Nate?" I ignored Jason's questions.

"Mature, Nate. Very mature. Can't I want to do something for someone I don't know without being accused of pretending to be someone?" Shane asked, insulted.

"Um, no." I answered. This was weird. Very weird. Shane Grey didn't care about his fans. He shouldn't care about this random girl he heard singing. It wasn't right. It wasn't him. Then it dawned on me. _He liked her. _Shane Grey, teen pop sensation, has a crush on some fangirl he didn't know!

"Ooh! You like her! Shane and random fangirl sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" I taunted.

"She is not a random fangirl! And her name is Mitchie! And I do not like her!" Shane was blushing. _Blushing! _

"Who is this girl? If she has the power to make the Shane Grey blush, then I need to know this girl!" I was dumbfounded. I was usually the one who would see a girl and think she was cute. I was the one who liked random fangirls. Well, not exactly. But Jason wasn't out of his dream world enough to care about girls, and Shane, well he had a girl on each arm every night. He still had his purity ring of course, those girls never got anything more than a make out session. But that wasn't the point. Shane never liked any of those girls. They were just distractions, basically he was using them. But the fact that Shane actually was interested in a girl, that he had shown concern for her, and whatever was happening to her was amazing. Shane was showing an interest for someone other than himself, and I was stunned.

JASON'S POV

"Who are you and what have you done with Shane Grey?" Nate asked.

"What do you mean Nate? That is Shane! Are you ok, Nate?" I don't get it. Of course that's Shane.

"Mature, Nate. Very mature. Can't I want to do something for someone I don't know without being accused of pretending to be someone?" Shane asked.

I'm confused.

"Um, no." Nate answered.

"Ooh! You like her! Shane and random fangirl sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" Nate taunted.

"She is not a random fangirl! And her name is Mitchie! And I do not like her!" Shane looked redder than usual. Did he like her? I am so confused.


	5. Got Me Going Crazy

**Author's Note:** _I am so so sorry, I have been really busy lately, and my internet has been down for a while. __But I have a fever today so I couldn't go to school, (So sad. NOT!) so I figured I would update. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, because I feel that Mitchie is slightly out of character. But please review and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own the third generation iPod. I own the new Taylor Swift CD. I own tickets to the Twilight movie on Friday at 7:30. But Camp Rock? Not so much. I also don't own That's Just the Way We Roll or Got Me Going Crazy. Both are Jonas Brothers._

**Song of the Day: **_Well, in honor of the Clique movie, which comes out on DVD today, the song of the day is Here With Me Now, by the Clique Girlz, who I would normally never listen to, but I've seen the commercial so many times that it's stuck in my head. _

_"I'm living life, I'm feeling fine, and I've got all that I wanted. I rock the world, ya, with my girls, but we don't ever flaunt it."_

* * *

**SHANE'S POV**

"Good night Avon! We love you guys! Here's one last song!" Nate shouted into the microphone, the little crowd-pleaser. He'd said that it was the last song three times.

I scanned the audience one last time for Mitchie before signaling to Nate and Jason to start up the song.

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers_

_There's a whale in the pool with my mother_

_And my dad paints the house different colors_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

_And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing_

_Pop and lock, battle dance [battle dance] against Hanson_

_If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

_And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_And we're old enough to know_

_We're never letting go_

_'Cause that's just the way we roll_

Halfway through the bridge I saw her. Mitchie. Unlike the majority of the girls around her, she wasn't screaming, or jumping up and down. She stood there with her friend, a slight smile on her face. Her friend, on the other hand, was jumping up and down crazily.

_And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

_And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild_

_We are free_

_We know more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_'Cause that's just the way we roll_

_That's just the way we roll_

_Oh That's just the way we roll_

When the song ended, the crowd of teenage girls went crazy, and I grinned at Nate. This was always one of the loudest stops on our tour. I nodded at Jason, who then took the lead microphone and shouted, "Who thinks that they are the biggest Connect Three fan?"

Hundreds of hands went up, but Mitchie's was not one of them. Mitchie's friend however, had both hands up in the air, and was jumping up and down. Mitchie looked at the girl like she was crazy, giggling. I walked over to where they were and pointed at Mitchie and her friend. Mitchie just stared at me, but her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her up towards me.

"Would you guys like to come up on stage?" I asked.

Convincing our manager to do this? Hard.

Convincing Nate and Jason to do this? Really hard.

The look on Mitchie's face when I asked her to come up onstage? Priceless. It made everything worth it.

I didn't know why I cared so much about this one girl. Girls had never mattered to me before. They were just a distraction.

Mitchie's friend nodded, speechless. I looked over at Mitchie, who looked annoyed for some reason. I helped them up, and brought them to center stage.

"What are your names?" Nate asked.

The blonde girl seemed incapable of speaking, so Mitchie sighed and answered, "I'm Mitchie, and this is Caitlyn."

"Well, why do you think you are Connect Three's biggest fan?" Jason asked.

"I'm not Connect Three's biggest fan! The only reason I'm here is because I got tickets for my birthday, and knew that Caity would want to go. I don't even like Connect Three." She said.

Of course, Caitlyn chose that moment to start talking. "Yes you do Mitchie!" Then to us, she said "She pretends not to, but she listens to your music all the time!"

"Caitlyn! Not all the time!. The only reason I listen to your music is because Nate and Jason are talented. You," She said, turning to me, "are just a spoiled, ungrateful, popstar."

It was like a reality show. The whole crowd gasped at the same time, and from the corner of my eye I saw our producer, Shaun, make a move as to send security, but I shook my head. I deserved this. But she wasn't finished. She was about to say something when Jason said, "Okay, one last song!" And the crowd cheered.

The music kicked up and I started sing, mostly to Mitchie, who rolled her eyes.

_Hey there pretty lady_

_Tell me how you doing_

_Tell what can I do to help_

_Cause I've been thinking of you_

_For a little while now_

_This right here is how I feel_

Nate grinned, and joined in for the chorus. The blonde girl, Caitlyn, I think, was freaking out as Nate sang to her.

_Girl You got me goin' crazy_

_Ya Knock me off my feet_

_Now you got me beggin' baby_

_Beggin' baby, please_

_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away_

_Get away with me_

_You gotta tell me what to do_

_Cause I'm so in love with you_

_Head over my heels_

_Yeah I know how I feel_

_Girl, you know that I'm in love_

_Oh, I was so lonely_

_Now I know you love me_

_This right here_

_Is how I feel_

_Woah ho ho!_

_Girl, you got me goin' crazy_

_Ya knock me off my feet_

_Now you got me beggin' baby_

_Beggin' baby, please_

_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away_

_Get away with me_

_You gotta tell me what to do_

_Cause I'm so in love with you_

_C'mon_

At Jason's guitar solo, the crowd went crazy, and I saw the brat girl, Tess, was it? about ten seats back, near tears.

_All I wanna know_

_Is do you wanna get away_

_Yeah_

_Girl, you got me goin' crazy_

_You knock me off my feet_

_Now you got me beggin' baby_

_Girl, I'm on my knees_

_All I wanna know_

_Is do you wanna get away_

_Get away with me_

_You gotta tell me what to do_

_Cause I'm so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love with you_

Caitlyn was smiling like crazy, and I saw a hint of a smile on Mitchie's face. They were quickly ushered backstage by the band, where they would wait until we finished our bows. I had a feeling Mitchie wasn't done with me yet.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Bad? Horrible?? Reviews please!**


	6. Please read!

I can't update as regularly anymore because I want to focuse on my other camp rock story, Fearless Hearts. But i will update like every other week or so. PLease read Fearless hearts, i love it, I think it's better than this story. Happy New Year!

Emi!


	7. Feelings

_A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, I have writer's block. And I know this is super short, but it's kinda funny. Expect an update around Wednesday or Thursday. And I'll try to make that one really long. Also, I'm gonna put up a new chapter for Fearless Hearts in a couple of Hours. Any ideas for either stories are appreciated.  
__Disclaimer: No, it's very sad, I don't own Camp Rock or any of it's characters._

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

_Okay, I'll admit it's pretty cool to be onstage with the hottest band in the country. And Caitlyn's reaction was priceless. But, the nerve of Shane! I mean come on, he's singing directly to me, with that little smirk on his face, expecting me to fall into his arms with joy. He's just a guy. A really hot guy, I'll admit, but still, it's no reason for him to be such a jerk. _

**Caitlyn's POV**

_Omigosh. Omigosh. Omigosh. I'M ONSTAGE WITH CONNECT THREE!!!!!!!!! NATE IS SINGING TO ME!!!!!! YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY! Omigosh, I think I'm gonna faint! _

**Nate's POV**

_I still don't see what Shane's fascination with this girl is. Yeah, she's pretty, but she's just a normal girl. Her friend, on the other hand, is like, a goddess. That hair.....and smile...._

**Jason's POV**

_This is funny, Shane's singing to that girl, and she's looks completely annoyed. Nate's practically drooling over that blonde girl and- ooh, that girl in the front row with that pink nail polish is really pretty......._

* * *

Reviews make me update faster!


End file.
